Wild Antics
by Cheerio82897
Summary: Mistletoe, screaming and a whole lot of blushing. What has Wally's wild antics done now? SuperboyxOC


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or any of it's characters! I only own my character Madison (aka Black Viper).**

* * *

"WALLY STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Artemis screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight before me. Wally had decided to bring mistletoe to try to get a kiss from Artemis and Megan. It was pretty fun to see him chase both of them around with his lips pursed. He would always use his super speed to try to corner both Artemis and Megan. In the end he got a kiss on the cheek from Megan, but with Artemis, let's just say it wasn't going good for him so far.

"I will shoot you with an arrow if you even so much as touch me!" Artemis threatened, as she grabbed onto her bow. Wally threw his arms up in defeat, before backing away and turning to me with a wide grin.

"Oh Madison~" I stopped laughing and went wide eyed.

"Oh no! Wally Don't you dare!" He ignored me and sped over to me. I squealed and tried to run away but he immediately caught up to me. He leaned in and held the mistletoe above our heads. Before he could plant a kiss, I smacked my hand over my ended up kissing the back of my hand. his confusion gave me a chance to fly away.

"That didn't count!" I flew as fast as I could down the hallway and went into the first room I saw. As the door closed, I released a sigh of relief.

"That was just to freaking close."

"Why are you in here." I jumped in shock and looked over to see an unamused Conner stepping out of his bathroom, wearing only his pants. He must have just came out of the shower because his hair was still wet. Heat rushed to my face and I averted my gaze.

"I'm...uh... trying to hide to hide from Wally and his mistletoe." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Is it alright if I hide in here for a while? I really don't want to kiss Wally..."

Conner stared at me for a moment, and nodded. He walked over to his bed and laid down. He tucked his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. I stood for a moment, trying to look anywhere other than Conner's bare chest.

"Uh..."

"What?" Conner wore a confused look as he looked back to me

"Your not gonna put a shirt on?" I asked. Not that I minded looking at his amazingly hot chest...

"No" He said bluntly. He rolled onto his side,arms dangling off the side of the bed. "Why do you do this to me?"

"W-what?" I cursed myself for stuttering and tried to hide my beet red face with my bangs. He rolled off the bed and approached me. I slowly backed away until my back hit the wall. He stood in front of me and placed both of his hands on the wall behind me, thus cornering me.

"Why is it when you talk to other guys I get angry? When someone other than me makes you laugh and smile, it makes me furious."

"I-I'm s-sorry?" He growled and suddenly slammed his fist near my head, causing me to jump in shock.

"I'm not... I'm not angry at you." He looked up at me and his eyes softened "Just... Tell me why I feel like this..."

I took a moment to let everything he said sink in. I gently yet hesitantly, placed a hand on his cheek and stared into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Conner... I... I think you might like me." His eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

"No I don't." He leaned in "I think I love you." He closed the space between us. My mouth molded with his and he slid his arms down and snaked them around my waist and I wrapped mine them around his neck tightly. I pulled away for a moment and breathed.

"Wow" He merely grunted and pulled me back to his bare chest and caressed my lips with his tongue. I gasped when His tongue slipped between my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as his large hands wound themselves around my waist. Our touches wrestled for dominance but in the end, Conner won. We pulled back for air and stared at each other. Suddenly he pulled me to him in a tight embrace.

"Conner?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too"

Who knew it would take one of Wally's wild antics to bring Conner and I together.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and kinda suckish but I'm still getting used to this whole one shot thing :/. This one shot is Linda advertising my upcoming story Black Viper. And yes it will be a Superboy/oc story.**


End file.
